


Blind

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Shine Forever, Smut, changki rise, top!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: They return from their V-live show and Changkyun wants nothing more than to be alone with his boyfriend Kihyun.





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I made this one shot hihi  
> It's porn only!  
> I hope you enjoy ^^  
> Let me know if it's good or not xD  
> Thanks <3

Changkyun was really happy that evening. Their group, Monsta X, revealed their new MV ‘Shine Forever’ an hour ago and their fans seemed to like it a lot. The views were increasing, just like the team’s happiness. They made a V-live show to watch it and make some comments about it and, even if Changkyun’s contentment surpassed everything, he felt tired. His body needed some rest because they’d been working a lot lately and he also accepted a job as K-Rush’s MC. The orange haired was really craving for a good night sleep and the others weren’t in a better condition.

When they arrived to the shared apartment, they sat on the couch to watch a movie together. The silence was pleasant for Changkyun and his boyfriend, Kihyun, was resting his head on his shoulder, making him relax even more. Their arms were wrapped securely around each other and the younger loved it. He didn’t mind the heat, he could endure it if Kihyun was by his side. “I love you” the main vocal whispered in his ear and he smiled widely, turning around to peck his boyfriend’s lips softly.

“Me too” Changkyun gave him another kiss and Jooheon noticed, slapping his arm lightly to make him stop.

“Yah” he said in an annoyed tone of voice. “Don’t kiss, I can hear you and it’s not something pleasant” he added and Kihyun ignored him, locking their lips once again and earning a slight chuckle from Changkyun.

“Hey, I’m hungry” Wonho lazily spoke. He was laying on the floor and turned to look at the others, sitting up right after. “What if we go eat something outside? We could go to the restaurant near our building so Kihyun doesn’t have to cook” he proposed and Minhyuk instantly stood up, dragging Shownu with him.

“That’s a great idea! Who’s coming?” Minhyuk yelled.

“Me!” Jooheon jumped out of the couch, leaving the three remaining members there. Hyungwon turned to look at Changkyun with lazy eyes and Kihyun softly shifted his head, winking at his boyfriend without letting the others see. The rapper understood perfectly and he was thinking the same way already.

“I’m not going, I want to sleep” Hyungwon whined. “My head hurts” he added - he had a different thing every day -.

“What about you?” Minhyuk asked, staring at the couple. They both shook their heads together and saw the others rolling their eyes. “Oh, don’t worry, Hyungwon is staying too” Minhyuk said and they all put their shoes on, leaving without another word. He was right, Hyungwon was there. Their plan to be completely alone failed so Changkyun started thinking he should just go to sleep already.

“Hey, I’m going to sleep... Hyungwon is here too” the orange haired whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, knowing the tall one wouldn’t hear. The latter was always spacing out and he didn’t listen when he was distracted. “We could just cuddle” he proposed because having intimacy was out of question already.

“Oh, okay, I’ll go in a while, I’m not sleepy” Kihyun answered and let Changkyun stand up after giving him a short kiss on his lips. Hyungwon followed the younger, circling an arm around his shoulders, and they took turns to use the bathroom before walking to their respective bedrooms.

Changkyun laid down on his bed, staring at the roof without being able to close his eyes. He missed Kihyun’s warmth - even if the weather was unbearably hot already - and he wanted to cuddle before the others returned. They tried not to sleep in the same bed in case Starship decided to surprise them with another variety show. First, it was ‘Right Now’ and then ‘No Exit’, so it wasn’t something safe to do.

While they were filming that V-live show, they were sitting side by side and they tried their best to keep their hands to each other. Changkyun’s heart raced when Kihyun softly slid his hand through his shoulder to rest it there. He couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wished to hug him back and kiss him though it was dangerous if they were filming. The orange haired restrained himself from placing his palm on Kihyun’s thigh a thousand times and he seriously needed to be with him. It was such a pity Hyungwon decided to stay but it was also really obvious. The latter didn’t like going out and he loved sleeping.

After 15 minutes, he heard the door opening and sat up to smile at his boyfriend though, when he spotted him, he noticed there was something weird. Kihyun was wearing the blindfold he used during their video to pretend he was blind. Changkyun frowned, slowly jumping out of bed and landing on the floor right in front of his lover. “Changkyunnie, I can’t see” he whispered and started reaching for his face with his palms. “I’ll have to touch you to make sure I’m with the right person” he added, lowering his hand through the younger’s clothed body until he grabbed his member. He couldn’t help to chuckle, even if his length started reacting at the touch. Changkyun slowly made him pull away, pecking his lips softly right after. “Well, now I’m sure” Kihyun joked and they both laughed.

“What are you doing?” the orange haired asked, trying to remove the blindfold, but his boyfriend slapped his hand.

“I’m just trying to be creative, just follow my act” Kihyun explained. “Oh, Changkyunnie~! I’m blind, I cannot see” he made a funny voice and the younger giggled.

“That’s terrible, hyung!” he decided to follow the elder’s act; they didn’t need to worry about Hyungwon because he was surely sleeping. “Maybe I can help you heighten your other senses” he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, biting his earlobe before spreading kisses through his - now sharp - jawline. “You don’t need to see, I can guide you” he played along, liking the way Kihyun’s breath became heavier each second. Changkyun softly lifted his lover’s shirt, brushing his digits through his new abs and watching the proud toothless smile that stretched on his lips. Even with that blindfold on, the younger noticed how fabulous he felt and he loved that. He liked Kihyun with or without a six pack but he enjoyed seeing him so happy about his newly built body.

Slowly, Changkyun reached for his boyfriend’s nipple, pinching it lightly while kissing each part of his face. He started with his nose, went on with his soft cheeks, pecked his lips and lastly his chin to then go lower. Kihyun lifted his head a little to leave the orange haired enough space. The latter teasingly licked his neck, pinching the nub a little harder and earning a hot moan in return. “Can you feel this?” Changkyun whispered in Kihyun’s ear and he nodded.

“But, maybe you can show me more” the rapper felt a hand on his crotch again and he didn’t push it away this time. The lights of the apartment were completely off - except for the kitchen’s one because the others would return after dinner - and Changkyun loved the concept. They could explore each other’s body with their hands and mouths and it was exciting. “What’s this?” Kihyun teased him, lowering his pajama pants together with his underwear and grabbing his length without any barriers. Changkyun couldn’t help to groan, quickly becoming hard at his boyfriend’s soft touch. The younger’s digits kept on playing with Kihyun’s nipples and he bit that tempting collar bone once the hand gripping on his member fastened its pace. The main vocal started moaning a little louder, not caring about Hyungwon anymore. Changkyun shut him up with his lips, kissing him hungrily and moving his tongue around the other’s wet cavern.

They kept on going for a few minutes, completely forgetting about their little game until Kihyun decided to go on. The latter parted from the kiss, not letting go of Changkyun’s member but staying still. His hand just squeezed the hard cock and his mouth started kissing the orange haired’s clothed chest, going downwards with each peck. The rapper watched him in silence, knowing what he was about to do. “I think I’ll have to taste this to be sure” he teasingly said and started licking his member from the tip to the base, slightly brushing his wet tongue around it. Changkyun moaned softly, latching his fingers with his boyfriend’s black locks. Kihyun was right, that blindfold made him incredibly horny and the fact that he was pretending he couldn’t see was something he never expected.

The elder kept on licking his erection, sometimes going lower to suck on his balls, and he couldn’t think properly anymore. His eyes rolled back and his hand was squeezing Kihyun’s hair a little too hard though he didn’t seem to mind. Once he took the member inside his mouth, Changkyun let out a breathy moan. He was just focusing on his boyfriend’s face and on what he was doing, not able to take his eyes off him anymore. “C-can you t-tell now?” the orange haired stuttered, going on with the silly game they were playing. Kihyun let go of the hard cock with an obscene sound to pretend he was thinking before answering.

“Mm... I guess I’ll have to go on, I’m not completely sure” the main vocal finally spoke, not wasting a minute and taking the erection back into his mouth, deep-throating Changkyun every time he could. Kihyun expertly moved, bobbing his head in a fast speed and letting go from time to time to lick it and eagerly suck on the tip before putting it inside his mouth once again. The younger was having a hard time trying not to moan loudly and his legs were getting weak due to the intense pleasure he felt. His orgasm was nearing and he knew how much Kihyun liked it when he came inside his hot cavern so he just did it, arching his back while he was releasing.

All his body relaxed after that but his flaccid member became hard again at the sight that greeted his eyes. Even if it was dark, he could see how his boyfriend stained his lips with the white fluid. It was kind of dirty, but really hot at the same time. Kihyun then used his index finger to clean his lips and sucked it sensually, making Changkyun let out a soft groan. “Now I’m sure” the main vocal chuckled, getting up to kiss his lover on the lips.

Their hands roamed around their bodies, removing articles of clothing while doing so. Once they were completely naked, the rapper parted from the kiss to bite on Kihyun’s abs. He couldn’t get enough of that so, before going up to lick on his tempting nipples, he left a few pecks on the built abdomen. Changkyun’s palms rested on the elder’s nice butt while his mouth worked wonders on his nubs and he enjoyed hearing the hot moans that left those lips. “Ah! S-show me m-more, Changkyunnie” Kihyun spoke in between his pleasure sounds and the orange haired didn’t wait to stroke his erection, leaving his other hand on his butt and sucking on his nipple harder. “Ah, fuck!” the main vocal cursed under his breath, throwing his head backwards and squeezing Changkyun’s shoulders in the need of holding onto something.

The younger knew his boyfriend wanted him to start with the preparation and he was willing to do it though he had an idea. He slowed his pace down a bit and gently licked the nubs to tease Kihyun. The orange haired could feel how desperate he was to feel more and he liked to see him begging with his body. “Changkyun-ah” he called, moving forward to get closer. “Finger me before I murder you” he threatened and Changkyun giggled. The good thing about the blindfold was that the elder couldn’t see and he could do whatever he wanted without him anticipating his moves.

The rapper obeyed his boyfriend and looked for the lube that was inside the bedside drawer. Kihyun waited there, impatiently trying to reach for him after a few seconds of pure silence. “Don’t be impatient, sweetheart” Changkyun went closer to him, whispering those words in his ear and biting his earlobe like he did earlier that night. The elder shivered and got startled the moment his lover turned him around, carefully grabbing his hands to place them on top of the wooden surface of the bunk where he slept. “You’ll need something to hold on to, my blind baby” the younger added, sensually licking Kihyun’s neck before opening the tiny bottle of lube and spreading some on his long and slim fingers.

When his digits were well coated, he wasted no time and penetrated the main vocal’s entrance, moving his hand in and out while he kissed his nape lovingly. Kihyun moaned louder each moment and Changkyun thanked the heavens Hyungwon was a heavy sleeper. After a while, he added another finger, making scissoring motions to stretch his boyfriend further. The rapper’s free hand slid through Kihyun’s soft stomach until reaching his chest to start pinching on his nipple. Changkyun loved playing with his hyung’s sensitive areas; he loved making him feel good. “C-Changkyun-ah” his voice cracked. “F-fuck me” he demanded and the younger’s untouched member twitched in anticipation. “I w-want you” Kihyun paused to moan loudly. “P-please” he ended up begging and Changkyun moved his fingers a couple of times before taking them out. The elder’s entrance clenched on cool air while he coated his erection with lube and he suddenly felt the strong need of becoming one with his boyfriend.

The orange haired quickly guided his hard member to the other’s entrance and penetrated it slowly, only stopping when he was deep inside. His arms circled the main vocal’s waist and he hugged him tightly from behind, waiting for him to adjust to his size. “I love you, my Kihyunnie” he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear and started thrusting with all his might into his tight body, not giving him time to answer.

Their moans were loud but they couldn’t care less. They were feeling extreme pleasure and their minds focused only in the love making, forgetting about everything else. Changkyun thrust from behind, tightening his grip around Kihyun’s hip bones each time he fastened his pace.

It was so damn good and Changkyun’s mind suddenly went blank. He could feel his orgasm nearing so he didn’t hesitate in stroking Kihyun’s hard, leaking cock. Before they released, the younger covered his boyfriend’s tip with his hand not to let the drops stain the floor. Kihyun had a really powerful orgasm, violently arching his back while his white fluid fell on Changkyun’s palm and his own abdomen. The rapper didn’t take long to follow, filling the black haired with his semen and moaning loudly.

Their bodies were still moving after their powerful orgasms, slowly coming to a stop. They stayed there, just hugging in the middle of the bunk beds without saying a word. Their bodies were still joined and Changkyun rested his chin on Kihyun’s soft shoulder. The silence was extremely relaxing and the younger only went out of his boyfriend’s body when he was starting to feel sleepy. “I love you too, my Kyunnie” Kihyun turned around, removing the blindfold to then kiss his lips. “That was hot” he added and they both giggled. Changkyun took the black and brown cloth to then throw it to the floor.

“That was really hot” the orange haired said. “Do you want to take a shower?” he asked and Kihyun’s eyes lightened up. The younger quickly searched for their underwear and their other clothes so they could go take a shower before the others returned to the apartment.

After a hot shower - full of kisses and sneaky touches - they went back to the bedroom and laid down on their respective beds. Changkyun was about to fall asleep when he heard a soft voice calling his name and he turned his head to Kihyun’s side to find him staring back at him. The elder’s arm was stretched and he was offering his hand to the younger. The latter intertwined their fingers and they stayed like that, smiling lovingly at each other. They fell asleep holding hands to then wake up in the middle of the night because their fingers went loose and their hands fell down. Changkyun was really happy they could have their moment together and he was willing to repeat it any time soon.

 

 

The next morning, the seven members were having breakfast together. Everything was fine until Minhyuk went to the bedroom and returned with the blindfold in his hand. “What is this doing on our bedroom’s floor, Yoo Kihyun?” he asked and Changkyun tried his best not to laugh as he remembered the events from the night before.

“I have no idea” Kihyun answered, turning around to then keep on eating. Minhyuk kept on insisting until he gave up and left the blindfold on Kihyun’s bed. They had no proof of their hot session; Hyungwon didn’t hear anything and the others had to leave them alone. Their night went as expected and Changkyun knew Kihyun was already planning something else to do in the near - or very near - future.


End file.
